Doh Gyeom's uncle
Seneschal Doh is the currently unnamed younger brother of the former Iron Lion, Doh Gwang. He is also the uncle of Doh Gyeom, Doh Yeon, and the late Doh Gyeol. While his early motivations were largely unknown, he is currently the seneschal of the Revived Heavenly Destruction Sect.Chapter 124 Appearance & Personality He is a broad man, with a strong face, a thick black Hollywoodian beard, black eyebrows and grey eyes. The sides of his hair are greyed. After his most recent clash with his nephew, he has a long deep scar on the left side of his face that runs over his left eye; his eye is also covered by a black eye patch. He appears to be a very conniving man, ready to betray and endanger his own kin just to further his own ends. However he off-handedly commented that he has trouble directly harming his own kin. Image Gallery History Seneschal Doh was born forty-five years ago to the Doh Family who led the Pungjin Sect, a once humbled armed guard service that had amassed great wealth. His older brother Doh Gwang later succeeded as leader of the Sect while he remained in his shadow.Chapter 42 At some point, he bought a gourd of deadly poison for unknown purposes which Doh Gyeom used to fatally poison Doh Gyeol.Chapter 53 Plot Doh Gyeom, the Iron Lion Noting Gyeom's capture, he informed his partner to eliminate the girl that came with Gyeom so as not to mess up like last time. He then appeared in front of Gyeom, freeing him from his restraints. Escaping with his nephew, he then told Gyeom the history and current situation of the Pungjin Sect. Reminding Gyeom to keep the knowledge of the 'seal' to the Pungjin Sect's treasures secret, Gyeom naively told his uncle the location before fleeing. Hearing what he needed to hear, he told the men to go after Gyeom and dispose of him noting that he still didn't have it in himself to harm his own kin. He soon contradicted this statement when he threw and seemingly impaled Gyeom with a sword, because the guards were taking too long to take him down. Leaving, he saw trouble going off and wondered what was going on. Reaching Sa Jun's room and seeing the issue going on outside, he asked if there was a problem but Sa Jun replied it was under control. As the men readied to escape, Gyeom suddenly arrived and cut them all down. Seeing Gyeom then cut down Sa Jun with ease, he fled. However, he was soon caught up by Gyeom who first cut down the men with him before attacking him. Noting that Gyeom's martial arts matched his older brother Gyeol's, Gyeom then claimed to be Gyeol. With Gyeom slicing through his left eye, he noted that the latent potential had already manifested but said it was a shame Gyeom was this insane. With Gyeom saying it was getting boring, he told his nephew to get it over with. As Gyeom was about to end him, a woman appeared and stopped Gyeom. Using the chance, he fled. Revived Heavenly Destruction Sect He appeared bartering with a merchant for the fealty they would give to the Revived Heavenly Destruction Sect in exchange for trading rights over a specific area. Powers & Abilities He wields a sword and while his general abilities are unknown, he showed great reflexes by narrowly avoiding being bisected by Gyeom's extremely wide 360° slash while the latter was apparently "possessed" by Gyeom's older brother.Chapter 45 He was then able to briefly parry Gyeom's attacks when everyone else who had faced Gyeom had been killed in one hit.Chapter 46 Quotes * (To himself) "After all that's happened, I still hesitate to lay hands on my own kin..." Alternative Translations * (LINE) References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Gosu (The Master)